Earth Alliance Orestes Class System Monitor
Name: Orestes Craft: Earth Alliance Orestes System Monitor Type: system monitor Scale: capital Length: 1,100 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 229; Skeleton: 23/+10 Crew Skill: Astrogation: 5D; Capital Ship Gunnery: 3D+1; Capital Ship Piloting: 5D; Communications: 5D; Sensors: 5D; Starship Gunnery: 3D+1 Passengers: 5,000 Cargo Capacity: 10,000 metric tons Consumables: 52 months Hyperdrive: x19 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+2 Space: 2 Hull: 7D+1 Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+2 *Scan: 40 / 1D+1 *Search: 80 / 1D+2 *Focus: 2 / 2D+1 Weapons *'Heavy Laser Cannon' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-12/23/45 Damage: 6D *'2 Medium Laser Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-7/13/26 Damage: 3D *'2 Railguns' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-9/18/36 Damage: 4D+2 *'6 Twin-Linked Medium Pulse Cannons' : Fire Arc: 3 port, 3 starboard Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+2 Space Range: 1-3/6/13 Damage: 8D+1 *'3 Particle Beams' : Fire Arc: 3 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Damage: 3D *'4 Mark I Interceptors' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 port, 1 starboard, 1 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/4/8 Damage: :*Offensive: 0D+2 :*Intercept: 2D Miscellaneous: *Artificial Gravity: No *Crew: 229 :*Officers: 8 :*Pilots: 18 :*Sensor Operators: 14 :*Crewmen: 189 *Average Crew Experience Level: EarthForce Line *Stealth: 3 (Base Difficulty to Detect Ship) *Fusion Engine *Medlab Ship Complement: *Light Shuttle: 3 *SA-23E Aurora Starfury Class Heavy Fighter: 12 Description: Originally used as a battle dreadnought, the Orestes looked much different to its present configuration. Its early role was to act as the core of a task force engaged in rooting out and destroying Raider outposts on the edge of explored Earth Alliance space. The first incarnation of the Orestes, therefore, was a heavily armored battleship capable of shrugging off serious amounts of firepower. Unfortunately, it was also extremely expensive to operate, and once the pirates were driven out or defeated, it was often too expensive to make the return trip home. Inefficient on fuel and power supplies, demanding of life-support and supplies, the Orestes looked as though it would soon be decommissioned completely. The Orestes received a new lease on life in the mid-22nd Century. At that time, the Orestes was the largest ship in the Alliance inventory, as well as one of the best able to stand up to enemy fire – even the neutron laser fire of the Minbari. The Orestes packed a tremendous amount of weaponry, so it did prove useful during the Earth-Minbari War as a mobile defense craft. In this way, the Orestes changed from a Dreadnought-class vessel to a simple system monitor, and Orestes vessels have been used as system defenders ever since. Source: *Babylon 5: Ships of the Galaxy (pages 19-20) *thedemonapostle